walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ava (Video Game)
Ava is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is a lieutenant and scout for the New Frontier, and is the right-hand of David García. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown The product of a military family, Ava was a bullish student always at the top of her class, and her brief stint in the United States Armed Forces alongside her sister was no different. Though she presents a tough exterior, Ava is also severely compassionate, a trait her father always referred to as her “greatest fault”. Ava was in the army as seen in one of the memorial photos of her. Post-Apocalypse Following the outbreak, Ava and her sister were stationed at a military checkpoint that quickly fell apart, despite their valiant attempts to help hold it together. It was there that she met David. In the chaos, Ava watched her sister turn, and was forced to put her down. Ava met up with David García in the early days of the outbreak. They joined up with an unknown community in an area near Washington D.C., but it didn't last long. They later met up with other survivors and formed The New Frontier. Ava is one of David's most trusted soldiers and friends, acting as his right-hand woman. Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Ava is first encountered by Clementine in a flashback, the woman entering an abandoned hut her and AJ were resting in due to being separated from her group due to the walkers. The two manage to barricade the door, Ava commenting they make a good team. The pair begin talking, Ava expressing curiosity towards Clementine's situation with AJ, which Clementine can rebuff or accept. Ava reveals how the herd separated her from foraging with her group and that the surviving members would be waiting at the rendezvous. She soon rolls up her sleeve, revealing the Capricorn brand of the New Frontier and telling Clementine more about her group. Ava then extends an offer that Clementine and AJ come with her and receive shelter, food and water. Clementine can either accept or refuse her offer, though Ava persuades Clementine to join her regardless in an unknown manner if she denies the invitation. "Above The Law" Ava is first seen when David shows Javier round Richmond. Ava is looking after some kids whilst talking with Javier and David. David states that she is his second-in-command. David met Ava in the early days of the apocalypse and joined survivors in Washington D.C., but the group fell apart. When Javier, Tripp, Jesus, Clementine (Determinant), and Conrad (Determinant) are exiled, she gives a duffel bag to them and says David packed it. She argues with Tripp and knocks him to the floor when he acts threateningly towards her. She then warns Javier's group to stay away from Richmond. Upon their return to Richmond after finding the looted supplies, if Javi goes to David's house, Ava is there and she will say that Javi's family will be safe there, whilst the pair of them go to Joan's meeting place. Ava lastly is seen taking Javi to David. When Ava hears about the raids and killings, she storms off looking angry. "Thicker Than Water" If Javi stayed true in his plan to helping out David, Ava will be at the apartment alongside the others, helping the group rescue David and leave Richmond. She will take Javi and Gabe with her to the armory to stock up on more guns to help them fight against the walker herd surrounding Richmond. She distracts a guard long enough to allow Javi and Gabe to sneak inside. If Javi had instead decided to leave Richmond with Kate and never bothered to meet up with Ava, she will make her first appearance in this episode, encountering the two and confronting Javi at gunpoint. After some time, Javi and Gabe are able to convince Ava to work with them for the sake of helping out David and protecting Javi's people, leaving them momentarily to deal with another issue. By the time she returns, she notices a forlorn Gabe looking over a wounded Javi while an unconscious guard lies beside them, and gets annoyed. After hiding the knocked out guard, the three go to the medical center where Javi can get his wound treated. Ava decides to stay out of sight with Gabe and the guns they've take earlier, not wanting Dr. Lingard to see them and grow suspicious. Ava can be heard discussing the guns with Gabe. While Clementine is treating Javi's wound, she recalls a time not too long ago where Ava came to see her shortly after her exile from the New Frontier and separation from AJ. Saddened and sympathetic of her situation, Ava hands her a bag of supplies as well a drawing that AJ made after Clem's departure. Regardless if Clem warms up to her or maintains her guard, Ava tells Clem that AJ will be safe in their care and tells her about a place, Prescott, where she can take refuge, wishing her well before she herself returns back to Richmond. After Javi and Clem leave the room, they meet up with Ava and Gabe in the hallway, and, depending on the two's interactions in the flashback, Ava is happy to see Clem again or will furiously ask her what she is doing. The four return back to the apartment where she quickly aids the group into planning their next move. Once everything is decided and the plan is underway, Ava does her share by informing the group of any and all action happening in the square using a walkie-talkie. As the sunrise of the next day approaches, Ava sees a meeting gathering in the square that's quickly revealed to be a public execution for David, and she immediately alerts Javi to come over as soon as he can without the truck, citing the soldiers will immediately kill him if they see it. At some point she is found and captured by the other New Frontier soldiers alongside Tripp and brought before the crowds with her wrists bound, kneeling execution-style. She gives a saddened, dispirited look to David before looking straight ahead, past the crowd. Her fate is then left in Javi's hands when Joan forces him to spare either her or Tripp's life for the other. In-Game Decision If Javi Spares Tripp ''(Alive): Javi decides to spare Tripp, citing he's invaluable. Ava mutters under her breath, calling Javi a son of a bitch, while David is upset with him. Joan, however, betrays Javi's decision and has Tripp killed anyway, sparing Ava's life in turn. After a gunfight breaks out, she is last seen taking cover alongside Javi and David and later joins the latter when trys to follow either Joan or Clint. '''If Javi Spares Ava ''(Dead)': Javi decides to spare her in the end, on account of David's devout trust in her as well as his own. Joan betrays Javi's choice, and has her killed anyway, with her angry last words being "This is... ''fucked!" She closes her eyes as the trigger is pulled, and a horrified David looks down and screams "No!" at her lifeless body afterwards, consumed by an uncontrollable rage. "From The Gallows" Ava will appear in this episode if she did not die in the previous episode. After a brief and awkward chat with Javi over the events that transpired at the town meeting earlier, she will make peace with him and join his group back to Richmond. Along the way, she is ambushed by a walker that knocks her off her balance off a cliff and sends her plummeting into the sea below. Though there isn't any sight of her after she's fallen, it is heavily implied she died. A photo of her later appears on the memories wall. Death ''Thicker Than Water ;Killed By *New Frontier guard *Joan ''(Caused) *Javier García (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) *Eleanor (Indirectly Caused) After being captured by the New Frontier, Joan forces Javier to choose between Ava and Tripp, allowing one of them to live while the other dies. If Ava is chosen, Joan betrays Javier by ordering one of her soldiers to shoot Ava, despite Javier choosing to spare her. Javier attempts to speak up, but is promptly cut off as Ava is shot in the head. ''From The Gallows ;Killed By *Zombies ''(Caused) After saving Javi from falling off a bridge, Ava tells him to be careful. Before Javi can respond, a walker ambushes her and she loses her balance and falls off the bridge herself. As she was not put down to prevent reanimation, it is unknown what happened to Ava after she fell to her death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Ava has killed: *Her Sister (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Ava was the first person David met post-apocalypse, and the two grew a bond and went through it all together. In the New Frontier, Ava is loyal and committed to David as his right hand. She also is not affected by the claims made against him, such as the claim that Prescott was attacked under his orders. David is shown to be upset about her death. Clementine Clementine is either hostile and distrustful towards Ava, though the latter is more accepting. Ava is grateful for Clementine helping to save her, offering her a place in the New Frontier. Whether Clementine accepts Ava's offer or not, she and AJ, regardless of player choice, end up joining the New Frontier. Later Clementine, whether or not she actually injects AJ with the substance she believes can save him, ends up being shamed by Ava, who believes Clementine is stealing, straining their relationship. However, when AJ is being taken away due to Clementine's actions, Ava insists that Clementine should be able to say goodbye, and is clearly unhappy about taking AJ away from Clementine. Ava then looks for Clementine, finding her at the exact same location they met. If Clementine spat on David's face, Ava will say that she understands Clementine's anger for losing AJ and elaborate that spitting on David couldn't have done a better job of showing it and apologizes for what happened. If Clementine decided to handle things peacefully and say goodbye, Ava will mention that she is glad she found her. From this point, Clementine can either show hostility to Ava, not forgiving her for what happened, or find common ground with her, leaving the two on a good note. Ava and Clementine cross paths once again, and depending on how Clem handled things with her previously, Ava will be either upset to see Clementine or be positively surprised. When Ava dies, Clementine appears to be upset. Alvin Jr (AJ). Ava will show no sign of hostility to AJ, thinking he's cute and believed that Clementine was his mother. AJ, however, seems a little uncomfortable around her as he seem a little upset around her. Javier Garcia Ava is shown to maintain a good and trustworthy relationship with Javier, even if the latter chooses Tripp to be spared. Ava is always ready to help Javier and seems to be aware of his past and baseball career. Javier is shown to be saddened by Ava's death. Tripp Tripp and Ava had a negative start to their relationship, with Ava knocking down Tripp with one punch after ordering him to leave. However, after Javi and his group return to Richmond, the two then seem to have a neutral relationship, not arguing about the before-mentioned moment or about co-operation with one-another. If Javier tried to save Tripp in Thicker Than Water, Ava will tell Javi to be glad the situation was what it was, showing almost little to no reaction to Tripp's unusual demise. Gabriel García Ava is shown to treat Gabe with respect. The two can be heard discussing the guns right before Javier enters Lingard's office. Gabe is shocked by Ava's death. Eleanor We do not see them interacting with each other directly, but it can assumed they have a stable relationship. At the execution Eleanor shows no care if she dies instead of Tripp, unlike the emotion she shows if Tripp is executed. Joan Whilst not seen interacting, Joan and Ava had a neutral relationship until Ava was exposed to the truth about the raids. From then on, Ava had a hostile relationship with Joan and lost respect for her. This hostility is further increased after Joan has Tripp and Ava put on trial for their wrongdoings. Joan clearly shows no sympathy for Ava if she is killed. If Joan, however is killed and Ava survives, the latter will also show indifference towards the death of the former. Clinton Barnes Ava and Clint were never seen interacting, but it was assumed that they had a neutral/positive relationship. If Ava was killed, Clint seemed angry. It is unknown how Ava responds to Clint's death if Javi tried to spare Tripp and accepted Clint's deal. Paul Lingard Ava and Paul were never seen interacting, but it was assumed that they had a neutral/positive relationship. When Javi, Gabe, and Ava were handling the weapons they've taken from the armory, upon reaching Paul's office, Ava lightly warns Javi that Paul seeing the weapons is best to be avoided, showing that Ava trusts Paul, but not enough to make anymore aware of their plan than he already may be. If Ava was killed, it is unknown how Paul responded to Ava's death if he even found out. If Paul was killed by Javi/Clementine, it is unknown how she responded to his death. She was presumably shocked to see his body at the execution. }} Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Flashback) *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From The Gallows" (Alive, Determinant; Photograph) Trivia *Ava, Buricko, Eddie, and Sarita are only characters in the Video Game who have a visible body piercing. *Ava is the first character to be voiced by Ally Johnson, the others being the Baseball Kid and the Villager Kid. *She is shown to be a strong fighter, as she knocks Tripp - who is over twice her size - down with a single punch. *The photo of Ava hung up on the memorial board in Episode 5 reveals that Ava was in the army prior to the apocalypse. *In "Above The Law", it is revealed that Ava was in the same unit as David, which explains their mutual loyalty. *Ava's backstory is confirmed by Telltale in an AMA. *Ava was originally envisioned as a former MMA fighter who had found a role as a prison guard for the New Frontier. *Ava's death in Episode 4 is ironic, as she mentioned to Clementine that the New Frontier was her silver lining in the post-apocalyptic world, yet killed by the same people. **Her death in Episode 5 is also ironic, as she tells Javier to be more careful before being caught unaware by a walker and falling off the same edge that she just saved Javier from. References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:NPC Category:New Frontier Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Main Characters